


maiden's blush

by Psuedorabbit



Series: je veux t'embrasser [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal, Biting, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kissing, LITERALLY SCREAMING, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Rimming, handjobs, hisoillu, hisoka - Freeform, hisoka loves illumis heartbeat, hisoka morow - Freeform, hisoka x illumi - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, illumi zoldyck - Freeform, imagine silva sitting in his office and he can hear his son and future son in law, open mouthed kisses, probably going to be the last one idk, sequel to the first one, sweet sex after arduous teasing all night, very hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: sequel to Flaxen Hues. last chapter, probably





	

**Author's Note:**

> heh, I had to go all the way. if you haven't read Flaxen Hues, you probably should bc not only would it make this chapter easier to read, but I also worked hard on it

Gentle hands are now placed on Hisoka’s sharp jawline, cupping it and rubbing soft circles on the smooth skin with the pads of his thumbs. Illumi is lifted from his spot on the floor, the shower water suddenly turned off. It was ice cold, and despite that Hisoka was unusually  _ hot _ . Perhaps it was lust that boiled his blood, or adrenaline from knowing what was to come. Most likely a deadly combination. It was always a treat to have Hisoka riled up like a tight metal spring, ready to recoil and let himself come undone.

Illumi is placed on the cold countertop, breath hitching as the jewelry inside of him presses thickly against his insides, rubs deliciously against his sweet spot. Heat prickled his skin, claws lightly at Hisoka's forearms as the jester situates himself between his thighs.

Hisoka is grinning, tilts his head to the side to let their foreheads rest together. A hand is placed on the assassin's hip, another reaching behind him to grab what Illumi could only assume was a bottle of lotion. It's gently placed in Illumi's still trembling hands, their fingertips meeting for a fleeting second too long. It makes Illumi dizzy, to fluster and nuzzle into the magician.

The click of the bottle opening pulls Illumi out of his reverie, scrutinizes his eyes so they could focus on Hisoka's. His pupils were blown, eating up the flame of his eyes. Even the apples of his cheeks were colored, complementing his facial structure. Illumi feels a sense of satisfaction, knowing he's the reason why Hisoka is as vulnerable as he is.

As Illumi is rubbing some of the lotion onto himself, he thinks back to the awards of being so submissive-- ones that often get forgotten in the heat of the moment, resurfacing postcoital. It isn't like Illumi hasn't tried dominating, that was his goal from the start of their “relationship” as the magician called it. It isn't like it isn't unenjoyable; in fact Illumi very much savors the memories of Hisoka coming undone beneath him, makeup smudged and hair in disarray, fanned out on the pillows.

The problem is, Illumi can't quite pick his favorite positioning. From what he can tell, neither can Hisoka. However, the thing that wins him over is the raw ferociousness in Hisoka that emerges when he's become the predator and Illumi his prey. It's much more interesting, dragged out until dawn and leaving Illumi exhausted.

Hisoka has a knack for beautiful things. Egotistical and conceited, but he has the talent, charm, and physique to back himself up. He knows the difference between trash and treasure, and even how to turn treasure into trash. Illumi wonders why Hisoka never tries to dispose of him, but Illumi doesn't exactly despise being kept around; Hisoka being around has more than one benefit, anyways. If anyone were to ask, the assassin would say something along the lines of, “he's a good cook, he helps me in missions when I just want them over with, he buys me things no matter how unnecessary and frivolous.” Those are only just skimming the water's edge.

Illumi isn't stupid or incompetent. He knows the feelings of attraction and how to respond to them. However, Hisoka's love is a bit different than the average affection. Illumi rubs in the lotion on his arms, cucumber melon scent filling the already stuffy air. Hisoka's lips are brushing against Illumi's lips, though never quite kissing. This would be a good analogy of their  _ love _ , their  _ relationship. _ Always touching, but never quite going all the way.

Sure, they've had sex lots of times. However, they were missing a more complex piece of the puzzle. Hisoka knew a lot of things about Illumi, more than he knew himself, but it can't be said vice versa. Hisoka, in a sense, is still locked in a cage. A wall. The adventure of picking apart the wall brick by brick, pebble by pebble and particle by particle is what draws Illumi back. Anyone could give him great sex, and anyone could have a charming personality.

It was  _ Hisoka _ that was purely toxicating,  _ Hisoka and his irritating personality _ . Even when the man wasn't there physically, he was  _ always  _ there mentally. Nestled in the folds of his brain and clogging his arteries.

Illumi tilts his chin up as he's being directed to, lips finally pressed against lips. Hisoka is taking over, grabbing the lotion and rubbing it generously along Illumi's chest. Thumbs stroke across sensitive nipples, pinch lightly just to drag out a soft sigh of approval from the assassin. Illumi arches into the touches, shivers when they direct themselves around to his lower back and rub against the knobs of his spine. Illumi pulls his hair to the side, allows Hisoka to rub in between his shoulder blades. Hisoka used to always comment that this is the spot where Illumi's wings are.

_ Pressure is applied to Illumi's spine, his body face down in his mattress. The massage he was receiving was very delightful-- Hisoka working away tightness and knots in his back. _

_ “I could have called a chiropractor. You didn't need to do this.” Illumi had insisted, although no real intentions behind his suggestion. Hisoka, sitting himself on the back of Illumi's thighs, only laughed. _

_ “I'm offended. You'd rather another's hands wander your body than my own?” Illumi only shook his head, craning his neck to the side. _

_ “I never said that. I'm only stating the obvious alternative option. I appreciate your generosity.” Illumi receives a hum in return. _

_ It's quiet now, the only sound was the muted pops of joints and the hellishly loud sound of skin against skin. Illumi was growing drowsy, alerted by the feather light laugh behind him. He'd have missed it if he weren't paying attention. _

_ “You're amused.” Illumi states, stretches beneath Hisoka's weight. The other nods in return, purrs inwardly as he leans down, chest pressed against Illumi's backside and his lips to his ear. _

_ His hands rest at the juncture of Illumi's shoulder blades, applying pressure. Hisoka doesn't answer for a moment, articulating his words before deciding to just speak his thoughts as they had came to him. _

_ “This is where your wings would be, you know.” Illumi pauses, the gears in his mind faltering. _

_ He turns more to face Hisoka, curiosity in his eyes. _

_ “It would be impossible for me to ascend into Heaven. I've carried out too many sins.” He rations, dark eyes flickering, looking into mirrored golden orbs. _

_ “That's how you see it. You would be Azrael, if you were an angel.” Hisoka states this as if it were obvious, or if he'd given a lot of thought to it. _

_ Illumi purses his lips, turns away and rests his cheek back onto the pillow. His voice is slightly muffled when he speaks again. “And whom is this Azrael?” _

_ “The angel of death.” _

_ Ah, that makes sense. _

Now, the memory is something Illumi is very fond of; something as simple and fleeting as that should have been forgotten by the assassin, but it's in fact one of his favorite memories.

The kiss is broken when Hisoka is driving his hands down to Illumi's muscled thighs, rubbing the lotion into them until every inch was covered down to his ankles. Hisoka usually doesn't go to these lengths -rubbing him down- but tonight is different, and Illumi can tell just by the atmosphere. Maybe this is a reward for being so patient.

Illumi reaches out to touch the man's abdomen, which halts Hisoka's ministrations. He looks at the assassin in question, curiosity glazing bright eyes.

“I want to return the favor.” At this, Hisoka brightens. More than happily, he grabs a different scented lotion; sakura blossoms just like his body wash.

Illumi's hands are still trembling, but he doesn't care. He starts at Hisoka's middle, kneading at the hardened brawn stretched beneath lightly tanned skin. He was very warm, whereas Illumi was not, and the heat made Illumi's skin prickle yet again.

He moves up to Hisoka's pectorals, fingertips slipping along the muscles and crevices, feeling his way as if a blind person would to their lover. Illumi supposes he's blind in a sense; blinded by affection. Blinded by happy memories and not so happy memories. Their eyes meet again as if it's their first time, a simple “hello, how do you do?” connecting their consciousness together, binding it in rope and sealing it with a kiss.

Biceps are the next to be explored, each plane and patch of smooth rock were touched and caressed, massaged and freed of tensions that the hot shower may not have gotten rid of. Hisoka enjoys this, because he gets to see and feel a more sensitive side of the assassin. It was almost exotic, in a way. Hisoka moves his body as it’s touched, allows Illumi to touch every part of him that he wished to explore. He grows hot under the gentle touches, cock twitching and dripping, screaming for the attention that it isn’t getting. Hisoka touches himself, runs his own hand across the muscle to relieve some of the edge.

Hisoka even leans in to press another kiss to his mouth, to taste his sweetness once more. Surprisingly, he takes both of their lengths in the same hand, strokes them in tandem slowly. It makes them both moan out, arch into each other and breathe each other’s air yet again. It seems like Hisoka is always looking out for when Illumi is teetering on the edge, because as soon as that moment comes, the opportunity is ripped away and he’s left cold and alone.

They’re separated, Illumi’s cock glistening and swollen, clearly angry at the lack of pleasure. A keen rolls through Illumi’s chest, forehead thumping against Hisoka’s shoulder as a quiet sign of defeat. Already the assassin was tired. It seemed like hours ago he was at his vanity, brushing his hair. And really, it was. It was most likely early morning now. Hisoka is coming closer again, close enough to bump their noses together. Illumi thinks he's going for another kiss, or an embrace, but he's proven wrong. The magician reaches behind him, grabs a glass bottle of perfume that Hisoka recalls buying in Yorkshin not too long ago. He hands it to Illumi, smiles when Illumi pulls a look of disappointment.

However, Illumi doesn't deny the man but he does feel as though Hisoka is stalling. Teasing. Two spritz’s of the fragrance is all that's necessary, seemingly drugging Hisoka the instant it stuck to Illumi's skin, judging by the look of such contention. A few lazy kisses are peppered on Illumi's jaw, then to his mouth briefly before pulling away. It smelled sweet, but with a fermented edge, something of spice and warmth. Like Hisoka's personality.

“Shall we move on to the main event, Lumi?” Hisoka asks, quirks the other half of his grin up almost mockingly. Illumi nods quickly, relief rolling through him like thunder. Now, the real game was beginning.

Illumi is scooped up by his thighs, arms hooking around the jester's neck. Hisoka's dick was inevitably pressing and rubbing against the toy so proudly situated inside of the assassin, causing heat to rise onto his cheeks. The look of unsavory inclinations pulsated in Hisoka's eyes, causing Illumi to squirm in more ways than one.

Thin legs are wrapped around a toned waist, cock pressed deliciously up against the hard, heated abdomen he so delicately wound himself around. The bathroom light was haphazardly turned off, Hisoka leading them expertly out of the joint bathroom and across the tiled floors that have coagulated wine stains shining with reflective fluorescent light. Illumi’s still wet back was met with the cool softness of his duvet covers, water droplets still clinging to his frame like glitter.

Hisoka lets himself rest in the space between his thighs, hovered over the Zoldyck in favor of taking in the gravure scene below him. Jet black tresses tossed about onto the white pillows, a fine sheen of water misted onto pinkened skin. Legs were spread, beaconing the magician closer because apparently the wanton gaze in Illumi’s eyes isn’t enough.

The bedding is fresh, crisp with coolness and plush with fabric softener. It feels absolutely beautiful against Illumi's skin- clean sheets and clean skin. An odd sense of delectation threading into his bones. He feels as though the pleasant sensations are pulling the threads, working him like a marionette.

The heavy scent of Hisoka is shrouding Illumi's senses, causing a pleasant fog to settle somewhere in his mind's eye. He's squirming against the sheets now, starting to feel the warmth of the man's gaze on the body and the fire roasting his innards. He steals a glance up into a sultry stricken scrutiny, immediately feels compelled to touch. To touch, and to taste.

Hisoka’s hand is guided lower, sliding along slick skin until it’s nudging at the jewelry-imbedded plug so graciously keeping his lover spread wide open. He even makes a show of teasing Illumi, by slowly tugging at the plug, only to push it back in. The movement is sending vibrations through the Zoldyck’s skin, igniting him with a newer, much more intense euphoria. It isn’t enough. Nothing is enough.

“Hisoka, don’t-” he didn’t get much out, his own breath catching as the toy is nudged particularly hard up into him. The man is peering down at him with hardened superiority, smug with burning sanctimony. It was very nearly disgusting.

Illumi clears his throat, moves a hand down to rest over Hisoka’s. Yes, he must reword his sentence.

“Hisoka, please.” Ilumi reiterates, states with more emphasis- Illumi has a special talent for tugging at the jester’s heart strings when he pleads. However, the assassin isn’t very prideful about it. Begging isn’t exactly a fitting trait of his personality.

A hum of amusement, a cock of the head and a teasing pull of the plug. Illumi is ready to claw Hisoka’s eyeballs out of their sockets and shove them somewhere less than virtuous. Hisoka reluctantly pulls the toy all the way out, looks down to gaze at the aftermath.

Slick is glistening at his entrance, pink skin breathing around an object that isn’t there anymore. Illumi isn’t going to deny himself the thought of shyness. As often as he’s gazed at like a piece of meat, Illumi still isn’t used to the tremors that climb up the knobs of his spine. The diffidence boiling the blood that stains his cheeks and chest.

“Would you look at that? Someone of your status begging?” Hisoka drawled, a slim finger rimming around the pink hole, sending shocks of sensitivity through Illumi’s nerves.

“It’s intoxicating, Lumi. Are you aware?” His inquiry could be taken as condescending, but it also had the warmth of a compliment. It’s aggravating.

Illumi doesn’t want to answer. Of course he’s aware- how can he not be? But he knows that Hisoka just loves to make everything difficult. And embarrassing.

“I am well aware of it. I'm aware of- of these pleasures, as well.” His voice isn't very loud, in fact it's actually quite worn. He casts his gaze through the cloudy stupor obscuring his vision to lock eyes with Hisoka.

Hisoka seems to enjoy his response; he traces his nails across Illumi's inner thighs with the laziest of grins contorting his cheeks. Pride swelled in his pupils, lit up his cheeks handsomely.

Illumi is expecting some form of teasing remark, but is pleasantly surprised when tormenting lips are instead forming kisses against his chest rather than shaping around ridiculing vocabulary.

The Zoldyck takes advantage of the gestures, hand lacing into the back of Hisoka's hair, rubbing lightly. It looks romantic, from above. An event that would make innocent teenagers fluster and stutter, sharing sweet kisses and gentle words of praise and affection. Something that neither Illumi nor Hisoka indulged in; rather, they made fun of.

Illumi's legs are spreading more when Hisoka's physique demands them to, finds himself gasping for a breath that he didn't know he was denying himself when he feels a warm wetness encasing his length.

This was definitely more than he was used to at one time. One wrist is pressed to Illumi's lips, the other still gently stroking through bright red tresses. Illumi takes the time to fix his gaze elsewhere; the feeling of Hisoka’s mouth venturing further was already stimulating enough without the visual to follow. Dust floated mindlessly through the still air, catching the moonlight from the window above. It twinkled, giving the illusion of glitter. Such an irritating decoration; it never cleaned off of things, seemingly sticking around for an eternity before traveling onto another person, sticking with them. An endless nuisance.

_ Like Hisoka _ .

Tongue is pressed against his entrance, firm and hot. Illumi's eyelids flutter shut, a new sensation of nails latching onto his ass, drawing his hips closer. The appendage circles the rim, dips in once, twice, flutters with choreography that he doesn't know of. His spine is arched off of the mattress, pink lips parted and still swollen. Oh,  _ God _ . His body is compliant with the touches to his hips, the grabs and tugs and pulls of his pelvis. It reminds him of Raggedy Anne.

Wet noises are echoing through the walls, but the comical thing was, was that it wasn’t the noisiest thing. Illumi could hear his heart in his eardrums, thrumming away while the sensation akin to blood rushing to his head made him almost delirious to his surroundings. Warmth from more than just Hisoka’s cheek pressed against his groin is highlighting his frame, the telltale signs of an obvious release is something of a shortcoming as he knows better than to do so without permission.

Hisoka is shifting now, moving so his body hovered over Illumi’s. As irritated as the assassin was that the magician had stopped his ministrations, he had to admit that the view was pretty great right now. They stare at one another, Hisoka’s breath even if only slightly out of pattern. Lips glossed with what could either be saliva or precum, maybe even both. Even his hair was tousled, out of place by the constant run-throughs by Illumi’s fingertips. They’re ready.

Everything in the older’s eyes screamed that he was ready-- in his prime, and Illumi was more than happy for it. They both come together once more, sealing the space between them until they meet with one more kiss. One more touch to the jaw, to the throat. Hisoka’s hand is loose on the base of it, threatening and mocking all at once.

“Illumi,” he breathes, squeezes his hand experimentally, feels the slight give of arteries and tendons and strength. It makes him shudder. “You know, I only keep you around to ease my tension and diffuse my temper.”

How beautiful those words were. How perfectly, beautifully, venomous. Illumi nods his head once, twice- because playthings don’t have a voice. They don’t argue, they’re pliable and nonresistant. They’re joining once more, mouths pressed tight, almost like they’ve missed each other. Hisoka is prodding against him, cock nudged against a more than willing entrance, slipping in part of the way. It all seems to be going by in a blur; first they were just touching, and now Illumi was full. It was exhilarating, how his mind went in and out of focus. Scary, because any number of things could happen between the spurts of cognitive function and he was trained better than  _ this. _

However, this was  _ Hisoka,  _ and the magician always seemed to bring out the worst of him even when he wasn’t trying. Heat bellowed out within him, perspiration clinging to his chest as his spine curved delicately. Hisoka’s palms were placed in the small of his back, guiding him even closer to the point of a similarity to a painting from the Renaissance era-- the ones where women would be draped across plush revival-styled sofas. Elegant and soft, shapely and picturesque. It was mouthwatering, to have someone of such lethal skills draped literally in the palms of your hands, bending at your will as if they would break.

Black hair falls from Illumi’s shoulders, falls away from his face to reveal sharp features and porcelain skin, unmarked and glowing. There were a few battle scars littered across his thighs and chest, but that only made the assassin even more alluring.  _ Strong _ .

Their hips are moving against one another, Illumi’s member rubbing between hardened abs, smearing slick between the two, filthing them both. Muffled moans were strained against the younger man’s wrist, eyes sealed shut and long lashes flickering against the delicate skin beneath them. Rose dust covered the apples of his cheeks, gradually spreading up to his ears. It was beautiful, just like every other aspect.

Illumi hears his name whispered again, wonders if the noun is going to be followed by a string of sudden revelations of what Illumi means to him, and how disposable he truly is. It should hurt, it should make him feel everything but aroused-- then again, nothing is really predictable with the magician. Illumi supposes sometimes it’s okay.

Their mouths are moving against each other, the only words lingering in the air are the chants of Illumi’s name. The bed rocks perfunctorily against the wall behind it, only second loudest to the very present sound of the Zoldyck’s heartbeat in his ears, still. The friction of skin against skin was driving him nearly to the edge. The auditory overload nearly too much, causing delirium. He was strung out and weak, the perfect toy. The kiss falls slack when Illumi is starting to mumble. Wet kisses are pressed hotly against the taut column of his throat now, muscles clenching at the sensitivity. He feels a warm hand replace itself from his back, now pressed heavily against his pectoral. Fingertips pinch at a nub, squeezing until the satisfying noises of Illumi’s voice fill the space between them. The air around them was heavier now, desperation clinging to their skin even more than the sweat that shined off of their bodies.

There’s no race to climax, there’s no contest to see how long each other could last. The only goal tonight is utter dependence and pleasure. He hears Hisoka mumble under his breath, just below his ear. He tries to piece it together, but he’s too far gone. Hisoka repeats himself, gaze cast upwards. The intensity of the gold hue in his eyes causes Illumi’s breath to hitch, the words only adding to the surprise.

“ _ I adore you. All of you.” _

It wasn’t unusual to hear quirky comments about, “Illumi you’re such a doll,” or, “Illumi you’re so cute!” But this is different. This came from the bottom of his heart. From the other side of the wall he’s been trying to break down inconspicuously for years. It grabbed Illumi by the soul, sank its teeth in and locked itself.

Illumi chooses to let the comment pass, deciding that he could bring it up at a later time if it was still in his thoughts. For now, he only hooks each calve around Hisoka’s hips, locking his ankles together in a silent plea for Hisoka to stay. Stay and pleasure him, stay and entertain him, stay and chase away the chill of lonesomeness.

Lips are on his chest, mouthing around kisses to the pale skin. Hisoka's hips are moving in a steady pace at first, easing into the tight heat encasing his arousal. Ragged breaths were shared between them, filling the air and nearly suffocating the both of them.

Illumi reaches for Hisoka's hand, grasps it and clings onto it tight to hold it on his chest, over his heart. The magician can feel the rapid  _ thump thump thump _ beneath his fingertips, and it's an absolutely beautiful feeling. Such a strong pulse, fluttering like a butterfly within his ribcage. Maybe it was a monarch? Perhaps a Maiden's Blush moth.

Hisoka's hand is edging lower and lower, past the planes of muscle and over the jut of bone, the pads of his fingers now finding new skin- the muscle throbbed at contact, flushed red and burning in heat. Pitiful gasps were strained, the Zoldyck writhing at just the smallest touch.

Illumi was searching for something to grab and settled for Hisoka's hair once more. The locks were long out of place by now, no longer dripping wet but just a little more than damp at this point. The sensation of quicker thrusts rubbing against his walls was nearly too much, dancing in tandem with the hand on his cock stroking him closer and closer to the zenith of orgasm.

They mingle more, wet kisses pressed to any patch of skin within mouth distance and hands grasping at anything that could give leverage in the midst of their voyage to nirvana. It wasn't long, no, not with the constant stimulation and fogged Third Eye. Illumi was the first to crack, hot liquid spilling over Hisoka's knuckles and both of their abdomens, painting a crude magnum opus onto their skin. The assassin was tense, nails latched into the back of Hisoka's neck-- the latter didn't seem to notice, not when he was focusing on his own release.

It was moments after, that a choked intake of breath pulled Illumi from his static conscience enough to realize that,  _ Hisoka hadn't pulled out. _ Irritation was only a dull thrum in his mind; however, he was  _ happy _ . No.. Content, maybe? Either way, he wasn't upset. He wasn't tense with stress and he wasn't oozing bloodlust. Serene, actually. That's how Illumi felt in this moment.

A heated body is falling onto his own, heavy and sweaty and much too big for comfort. Illumi has to wriggle to get halfway comfortable, his hair getting stuck beneath body parts. Minutes passed and the shifting stopped, with Hisoka's head on his chest and his arms around the Zoldyck's lithe hips. Illumi was carding his fingertips around the edge of Hisoka's hairline, dipping in and out of the clumps of hair falling into his eyes.

Hisoka could hear Illumi's heartbeat once more, and it brought a lazy grin to his cheeks. His heart spoke more than his mouth ever could, that was certain. The soft thumps of pulse lulled Hisoka into a lucid sleep, the air around them now brisk from the cold outside, prompting the pair to stay together tangled in the duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my adult trio blog on tumblr, @requiem-of-sin


End file.
